Gracias por aparecer en mi vida
by Daia Fernandez
Summary: La contemple y simplemente le di mi mejor sonrisa, aquella que a ella tanto le gustaba, baje a mi pequeña y entonces me deje caer, me deje llevar por las aguas profundas que me arrastraban ahogando los gritos de todos a mi alrededor. Sonreí. Y pensé: gracias por aparecer en mi vida Bella.


GRACIAS POR APARECER EN MI VIDA.

Me encontraba sentado en medio de la noche contemplando al cielo nocturno estrellado, pero tal ves se podría decir que en realidad me encontraba admirando las estrellas para ser mas exactos, el verlas con sus singulares características formando pequeños o grandes grupos que nos hacían ver aquellas formas tan particulares a las cuales nosotros nombramos como constelaciones me hacían recordar lo solo que me encontraba ya que cada una de ellas nunca se encontraban solas en el cielo, siempre acompañadas por las de su misma clase, ellas podrán estar lejos pero nunca solas.

Y entonces eso me llevo a un viaje en el tiempo a través de mis pensamientos, de mis recuerdos mas ocultos, me traslade a un lugar con paredes blancas y llenas de humedad y me podía ver a mi mismo perfectamente vestido con trapos que difícilmente se podrían llamar prendas de ropa 20 años atrás, cuando tenia 6 años, el yo de mi pasado se encontraba admirando a una gran puerta de roble, recuerdo esos días cuando esperaba que por algún milagro esa gran puerta se abra y por ella aparezcan mis tíos Cauis y Renata para sacarme de ese espantoso lugar, pero ellos nunca llegaban, ya que yo para ellos no era mas que un mocoso ingrato caprichoso que no había valorado su forma de vida y el que me hubieran dado un hogar luego del fallecimiento de mis padres cuando tenia la edad de 4 años. Entonces habían encontrado la escusa perfecta luego de unos meses para poder desaceres de mi, Cauis había recorrido el rumor entre la alta sociedad que su pobre sobrino sufría de graves traumas psicológicos tras ver la muerte de sus padres, por lo tanto por mi bien debían de internarme en un psiquiatra, pocas semanas después eso hicieron, me mandaron a ese lugar el cual era el infierno propio donde sufrías los mas graves abusos que te puedas imaginar o eso pensé yo hasta que dos años después me llevaron a ese lugar que hablaba en un comienzo con paredes blancas y llenas de humedad, el orfanato. En ese lugar sufrí de los abusos mas brutales físicos como mentales.

Pero no todo había sido malo en ese lugar ya que allí conocí a Leah mi mejor amiga junto con el pequeño Seth quien también era mi gran amigo, los tres al yo cumplir los 15 años nos habíamos logramos escapar de ese espantoso lugar. Los tres como hermanos que eramos nos habíamos movido juntos hacia Seattle donde comencé a estudiar y esforzarme día a día para cumplir mi promesa, destruir aquellos lugares donde tanto había sufrido. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad por fin pude hacer me cargo de la gran herencia de mis padres, por lo tanto me encargue que Seth que para ese entonces tenia 6 años vaya a los mejores colegios y tenga las mejores cosas junto con Leah.

Con 22 años me convertí en el gran empresarios frió, distante y multi-millonario mas joven del mundo. Pero a pesar de todo eso me sentía solo, vació, el dinero me podía permitir lujos y no pasar miserias en la vida, pero habían cosas que este no podría darme, cosas que anhelaba mas que nada en el mundo, amor, una familia, se que podría sonar estúpido pero era lo que mas necesitaba y ansiaba en la vida, pasaron unos años y desistí de poder encontrar al amor de mi vida por lo que me resguarde en el cariño de Seth y su hermana Leah.

Hasta que un día la vi, era la joven mas hermosa que podría a ver visto nunca, con su cabellera castaña y sus enormes y expresivos ojos marrones, Isabella Marie Swan que prefería ser llamada Bella. Esa niña de tan solo 22 años había cautivado mi corazón en el mismo instante en que la vi, pronto y sin perder el tiempo comencé a idear un plan para poder conquistarla, pocos meses después me encontraba parado frente al altar, admirando como mi futura esposa, Bella, caminaba por ese largo pasillo vestida de blanco, por un momento pensé que estaba soñando pues la veia como el mas hermoso de los ángeles, mi ángel, pero no ella era real.

En el momento en que la conocí mi vida fue perfecta, Leah por fin había podido sanar y encontrar el amor al igual que yo, en un chico honesto que besaba cada paso que ella daba, al final y sin perder tiempo ella se había casado con el joven Alec teniendo un año después a una pequeña niña, Amanda.

-¡papi! ¡papi!-escuche que gritaba una hermosa voz a mi espalda haciéndome recordad en donde me encontraba realmente, por lo tanto con ágiles movimientos me levante de donde me encontraba y me dirigí hacia donde provenía la voz de mi pequeña niña Elizabeth.

En cuanto me vio sin dudarlo corrió a mis brazos que con gusto la recibieron llenándola de besos y escuchando su musical y suave risa.

-vamos princesa, bajemos que mamá y tus hermanos nos deben de estar esperando-y sin esperar una contestación por parte de mi pequeña me encamine escalera abajo para llegar a la gran sala de mi casa, en donde contemple una de mis esenas favoritas desde hace ya unos cuantos años.

Allí se encontraba mi esposa sentada en medio del sofá y a sus lados los gemelos Ethan y Emmersson, en otro de los sillones estaba Leah con el pequeño Santiago en su regazo y en la alfombra jugaban Alec y Seth con mis otros hijos Eleazar y Elias y con la pequeña pero ya no tanto Amanda.

-Edward-llamo mi esposa dándose cuenta de mi presencia-gracias por aparecer en mi vida.

La contemple y simplemente le di mi mejor sonrisa, aquella que a ella tanto le gustaba, baje a mi pequeña y entonces me deje caer, me deje llevar por las aguas profundas que me arrastraban ahogando los gritos de todos a mi alrededor.

Sonreí.

Y pensé: gracias por aparecer en mi vida Bella.

Pero pronto IBA que vuelvan a ver.


End file.
